


i want you to want me

by realityrewind



Series: if i needed someone [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, Voice Kink, a little hot under the collar, jay wants to take control, stealing kink, the tiniest bit of angst, they steal and get a little excited afterwards lmao, tim is there for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityrewind/pseuds/realityrewind
Summary: He and Tim hadn’t done anything past making out since then, as Jay would get too nervous about it. Not once had Tim tried to convince him into it, and for that that he was grateful.It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to. The day after they got together, when going on a quick run to the store, Tim had nonchalantly added condoms and lube to their basket. Jay’s eyes trailed from the basket to Tim’s face, and Tim gave him a smirk and an overdramatic wink. Jay had laughed then, but inside his heart was racing.The dumb truth was that he felt so damn embarrassed about the things he babbled on about when they got off together the last time. How he wanted to feel Tim inside of him. He cringed inwardly. He sounded soneedy. He didn’t want Tim to think he was weird, and yet he practically begged him to fuck him last time..  .  .In which Jay is a bit insecure, but Tim makes it all better





	i want you to want me

Everything was the same.

Or, to be more clear, their situation was the same. They still moved from motel to motel every few days, they still recorded everything, and they still were on the lookout for Alex, as well as totheark.

But _they_ were different.

Jay would wake up in the morning to Tim holding him close. They would peck each other’s lips before getting ready for the day. They held hands in the car. When they were out investigating, Tim would hold Jay around the waist protectively. Jay didn’t realize just how touch starved he was until he finally received all this affection.

He also couldn’t deny that, oddly enough, this was the happiest he had been in a long time. Or maybe even ever. He couldn’t remember much of his past anymore.

It had been two weeks since it happened. The fight, his embarrassing _reaction_ to being manhandled by Tim ( _Could you really blame him?_ ), and their sappy confessions to each other. Two weeks of closeness to another person, to the man who has stood by his side through this awful situation he had gotten them into. It almost felt to good to be true.

He hoped to God that they wouldn’t wake up one day and forget this.

That day was spent with Tim working and Jay picking at totheark’s latest video, trying to decode it with the help of his twitter followers. They both had been worried about their money running out for some time now, and Tim going back to work was the only solid solution they could come up with for the time being. Jay didn’t like being alone, but he held his tongue. Now, hours into staring at the cryptic messages on his computer screen, Jay was really feeling the loneliness creeping in.

Which was stupid, wasn’t it? He had spent so much of the past few years by himself, he should be used to it. But he let himself get comfortable with having Tim around nearly 24/7 over the past few months. And now that they were dating, it was even _worse._ Here he was, sitting at a crappy motel desk, _yearning_ for his boyfriend. This was a new low, even for him.

With a sigh, he got up and stretched his arms above his head. Flopping onto the bed, the smell of motel sheets brought him back to that night. Though Jay had always known that he liked guys, that night with Tim was his first experience with one. He had been with one or two girls before, but once they realized he was always going to be as awkward as he’d been when they first met, they didn’t stick around. He and Tim hadn’t done anything past making out since then, as Jay would get too nervous about it. Not once had Tim tried to convince him into it, and for that that he was grateful.

It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to. The day after they got together, when going on a quick run to the store, Tim had nonchalantly added condoms and lube to their basket. Jay’s eyes trailed from the basket to Tim’s face, and Tim gave him a smirk and an overdramatic wink. Jay had laughed then, but inside his heart was racing.

The dumb truth was that he felt so damn embarrassed about the things he babbled on about when they got off together the last time. How he wanted to feel Tim _inside of him._ He cringed inwardly. He sounded so _needy_. He didn’t want Tim to think he was weird, and yet he practically begged him to fuck him last time.

But didn’t Tim go right along with it? Didn’t he respond with promises of _filling him up_ and _marking his pretty little neck?_ Recalling Tim’s voice, deep and husky, sent a shudder down Jay’s spine. He fought off the urge to touch himself, knowing that Tim could get back any minute.

He huffed and sat up. So, what was he so worked up about? Could he just be letting his anxiety get the best of him, and Tim didn’t mind what he had said? The man was dating him after all. _He said he was falling in love with me._

“Hey, are you okay?” It was Tim, halfway through the door. He looked tired, with his shoulders sagging, but he wore an expression of concern.

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

Tim shut the door and crossed the room, settling down beside Jay. “You sure? You got the Jay-is-thinking-too-much face going on.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m good. How was work?” Jay leaned into Tim, a small smile on his face.

“Oh, you know, same old same old. I hate customer service, people just don’t get when we _close_ , it means they have to _leave_.”  Tim grumbled out. “But no black outs or coughing fits, so it wasn’t too bad.” Just then Tim’s stomach growled loudly, causing Jay to snort.

“Let’s go find some dinner.”

.   .   .

Thirty minutes later, after Tim cleaned up and changed, they found themselves at the convenience store down the road from their motel. It was close enough that they had decided on walking there.  Once inside, they went up and down the tiny aisles picking out what little they could afford until Tim’s next paycheck went through. Two hot sandwiches, a bag of chips to share, and two cokes. Not the greatest of meals but filling enough.

Tim added the price of their food in his head, frowning.

“What’s wrong?” Jay asked quietly.

“Do you have a couple more dollars?” he responded.

Jay shook his head. “I gave you what I had left in my wallet.”

“Shit. We don’t have enough…I suppose I could go without the sandwich and just drink the soda, and maybe we don’t need chips…” Tim mumbled, mostly to himself.

“What? No, you need to eat too, Tim! You’re the one that’s working now. Let me go without the sandwich. Or we could just split one.” He whispered loudly.

Tim pushed them out of the cashier’s line of sight, though he wasn’t really paying them any attention.  “Jay, we can’t afford it. Just…okay. How do you feel about…not…paying…?” He drew out the sentence, eyes darting around them.

“You mean stealing?” Jay blurted out.

“Shh! Not so loud. But yes, stealing. Look, I know it isn’t ideal or anything, but if we both want to eat…”.

“Fine, let’s do it.”

The two men stuffed what they could in their pockets, deciding on not taking the chips. The bag was too loud and would most certainly give them away. They walked calmly towards the exit, trying as hard as they could to seem casual.

They were _so_ close, about two feet from the door when the cashier called out from behind the counter. “Hey!”

“Run!” Tim shouted, pushing Jay out the door. They sprinted away from the store haphazardly. They kept going until they reached the motel, stopping at the side of the building to catch their breath.

“Think we got away with it?” Jay asked nervously between breaths.

“Oh yeah,” Tim responded, panting. “There’s no way that cashier gave enough of a shit to actually do anything about us.”

Jay found himself unable to tear his eyes away from his boyfriend. Tim’s face was flushed red and his hair was messy. Jay was about to act on the urge to push him against the wall and kiss him senseless when Tim looked up at him, incredulous yet playful.

“You’re into this, aren’t you? First the fighting, and now running from the law? We have _got_ to talk about your weird kinks, dude.” He said, grinning.

Jay wanted to smile back, he really did. But there was that word. _Weird._ It sat painfully in his chest. Though he knew Tim was teasing him, the anxious part of his brain told him otherwise.

“What’s wrong?” Tim gently shook him by his shoulders, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Nothing, nothing, I’m sorry…I don’t mean to be…weird.”

“What? No, Jay. I was just messing with you. I don’t think you’re weird.” He paused, hands still on the man’s shoulders. “Is this…is this why you haven’t wanted to do anything past kissing? Are you worried about what I think of you?”

Jay nodded guiltily, embarrassment and shame snaking through his guts. “I thought maybe…maybe you didn’t like what kind of things I was saying the last time we…We were together.” He then was pulled into a tight hug, a small gasp escaping his lips. After a few tense moments, he relaxed into the embrace.

“You’re gonna smash our sandwiches.” He murmured. Tim laughed lightly, pulling back just enough to look into Jay’s eyes.

“Shut up and listen. Honest to God, I don’t think you’re weird. I like when you look at me like that, all intense and shit. I like that you get turned on by me touching you, and I like that you know what you want in bed. It’s hot as fuck.” Tim’s eyes flicked down to Jay’s lips, and that’s all it took.

Jay pushed Tim against the wall, using his height to his advantage. He kissed his boyfriend hungrily, running his hands all over Tim’s chest, pulling at his flannel. Tim groaned as Jay started grinding their hips together. “Let’s go inside.” Jay asserted.

“Hell yeah.” Tim said quietly, eyes glued to Jay’s lips.

Jay’s stomach decided it was a fine time to let out a drawn-out growl. “Maybe we should actually eat the food we just stole.” They chuckled awkwardly before making their way back to their room.

.   .   .

They sat together and ate in relative silence, content to just be in each other’s company. Jay briefly showed Tim what he’d been working on, though they did not dwell on it for too long. The stress of their situation often was too much for them to bear, and while it might not be the best way to cope, sometimes they just had to ignore it. Just for a few hours.

Jay cleaned up and took the wrappers and bottles to the trash. He felt Tim’s eyes on him as he moved, a giddy feeling growing in his chest. He turned back towards the bed, meeting the other man’s gaze. The heat was back in Tim’s eyes.

“C’mere.” He beckoned, patting the bed next to him.

Jay climbed back onto the bed slowly, laying on his side. Tim pulled his face towards him, kissing him deeply. They kept at this unhurriedly, losing themselves in each other. Tim slid his tongue in Jay’s mouth, a muffled moan slipping out as the man sucked on it lightly.

“Hey,” Tim said in between kisses, sounding a bit nervous. “Can I suck your dick?” He pulled away slightly, studying Jay’s face for an answer.

“Oh. Uh, yeah. Yes. Definitely.” Jay stumbled out.

Tim smiled softly, pressing one last kiss on his boyfriend’s mouth before moving down. Jay repositioned himself so that he was propped up slightly by the pillows against the headboard. He lifted his hips as Tim unzipped and pulled off his jeans.

Hands on either side of Jay’s slim hips, Tim’s breath ghosted over the other man’s boxers. Jay shuddered in response and closed his eyes, tipping his head back against the pillows.

Pressing wet kisses onto Jay’s inner thighs, Tim trailed up until he reached his clothed dick, which was twitching with interest. He mouthed at the head, lightly sucking and leaving a wet stain of saliva and precum.

“C’mon, Tim, Tim…” Jay groaned softly.

Deciding he had enough teasing, Tim pulled Jay’s boxers down and off. His cock laid against his stomach, swollen and red, a small bead of precum sitting at the tip. Seeing Jay sprawling out on the bed like this and blushing all the way down under his shirt was really doing things to Tim. He almost felt drunk on both the lust and love he felt.

“You’re really cute.” He grinned, taking him into his hand, then licking a stripe up the underside of his dick.

“Oh my God, shut up. I’m not cute.” Jay whined, fingers gripping the sheets tightly.

“Yes, you are.” He kissed the head sweetly before taking him into his mouth, nice and slow. He stroked the base of his cock at the same pace.

Jay took in a sharp breath, keening. “F-fuck, Tim. How are you so good at this?”

Tim hummed, lips curling into a smile. He started to speed up, just a little. He swirled his tongue around the head, teasing the tip. Jay was making the most delicious little sounds, and Tim wanted to hear more. Tim had always enjoyed giving head, the feeling of being a bit submissive while still pleasuring his partner really turned him on. Without warning, he took Jay all the way down, swallowing around him.

Jay cried out, reaching down and pulling at Tim’s hair. His hips started bucking, but Tim’s strong hands held them in place. “Tim, Tim, God! So good, good boy.” He rambled on.

At his words, Tim groaned loudly, grinding against the bed. Jay took notice, smirking.

“You like when I call you a good boy, Tim?” His voice was huskier than before, though he was still panting. In response, Tim moved faster, head bobbing up and down. “You look so good like this, with your lips stretched on my dick. Oh fuck-“ Tim took him down deep again. “Please, if you don’t stop, I’m gonna cum.” He warned his boyfriend.

“Wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Tim moved over Jay, catching his mouth with his own.

“You still have all your clothes on,” Jay whispered against his boyfriend’s lips. “You take care of that, and I’ll start prepping myself.”

Tim got up from the bed, lifting his shirt over his head and kicking his pants and boxers off, as he did that, Jay reached over and grabbed the lube from the night stand drawer.

He sat up on his knees, then covered two fingers in lube. Tim watched from the edge of the bed as Jay slowly rubbed circles around his hole. As he pushed one finger inside, he panted, eyes fluttering shut.

Tim crawled over silently and pressed kisses onto Jay’s neck and jawline. The blue-eyed man moaned as he pressed the second finger in, hips grinding down.  

“You still okay? You’re shaking.” Tim cupped his face with his palm, looking into his eyes softly.

“Yeah, I-“ his face flushed. “I’m just excited.” He hid his face in Tim’s hand, embarrassed.

“Hey, don’t hide. I am too.” Tim pecked his lips, then all over his face, both comforting and making Jay giggle. “You gonna leave your shirt on?”

“You wanna take it off me?” Jay quirked his eyebrow.

“Oh, now your all cocky, huh?” Tim pulled Jay’s shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. He grabbed the man around his waist and kissed him all over his chest. Jay squealed in delight, head thrown back, smiling.

“You’re wonderful.” Tim said quietly, hugging him tighter. “I sometimes still can’t believe that you’re here. With me.”

Jay kissed the top of Tim’s head lovingly. “I’ll be here as long as you’ll have me.” he wiggled out from Tim’s embrace, grinning at his now confused expression. “Now be a good boy and get to fucking me.” He felt his ears go red hot at his own words, but by the look of Tim’s face, it was worth it.

Tim moved quickly, ripping open the condom he had grabbed from the nightstand. He rolled it on, stroking himself whilst adding a generous amount of lube. “Are you ready? Do you need any more prepping?”

“Nah, I’m ready.” Jay laid back onto the pillows, legs spread shyly.

“Okay.” The man climbed over, slowly guiding his cock into Jay’s hole. He watched his boyfriend’s face for any sign of discomfort or pain. He bottomed out, sighing. “You good?”

“Yeah, yeah, Just-just let me get used to you before you move.” Jay breathed out unevenly. “Kiss me, please.” He pleaded.

They made out, hot and heavy. Jay nibbled on Tim’s bottom lip, something that always seemed to get the other man to moan. Hooking his long legs around the man above him, Jay drew him closer. “You can move now.”

Tim started thrusting slowly. He didn’t pull out very far, he kept himself buried deep. “Fuck, Jay.” He keened, high-pitched sounds coming from the back of his throat.

Jay reached up, caressing the man’s shoulders then coming to rest on the nape of his neck. “I didn’t think you’d be as loud as you are right now.” Jay teased, then groaned in pleasure as Tim sped up slightly.

“You think I’m loud now, you should hear me when I bottom.” Tim mentioned off handedly, much more focused on the task at hand.

But Jay fixated on his boyfriend’s words. Images filled his mind, of Jay pushing Tim against the wall and taking him, of bending him over a desk and fucking him until he’s incoherent, only able to chant his name, over and over. _Oh fuck. Definitely doing that another time._

A growl came from deep in his chest, surprising the both of them. Tim’s eyes went wide, before the corner of his mouth upturned in a smirk, lust darkening his features. He suddenly scooped Jay up effortlessly, getting up onto his knees. He held him close in his lap, snapping his hips up, fast and hard. This new angle pushed Tim much deeper into Jay’s ass, and it was much rougher. Needless to say, he was really into it.

“Shit! Yeah, Tim, Tim, Fuck!” The feeling of Tim’s strong, calloused hands gripping tightly on his hips sent shivers up his spine. He held onto his boyfriend’s strong back, most likely leaving red marks. He was panting loudly, and his dick dragging against Tim’s stomach gave another level of pleasure, almost to the point of being too much.

Tim was equally as loud, sounds muffled as he sucked and nipped at Jay’s neck. Jay recalled Tim’s promise last time, _“I’ll mark you all over that pretty neck of yours, so everyone will know that you’re mine.”_  He felt his face warm. Would people be able to see the marks on camera? Would they connect the dots and realize it was Tim who gave them to him? _I hope they do._

He was getting close, a warm feeling building up in his lower belly. He pulled Tim off of his neck gently, as to not give him the wrong signals. “Can I…” he started, unsure how to ask what for what he wanted without being too blunt. The other man raised his eyebrows in question, slowing his thrusting.

“Are you still okay?” a tinge of worry came with his boyfriend’s words. He stopped moving completely, dick still buried deep inside.

Jay let out a whine and pawed at Tim’s chest. The sudden lack of movement left him feeling denied of what he needed, orgasm shelved off for now. _Might as well just say it._ “I wanna ride you.”

Tim seemed perturbed, perhaps worried about not pleasing Jay. “Is this, uh-position not good for you?”

“No, no.” Jay kissed him between his furled brows. “This is good, _you’re_ great. I just kind of wanna, y’know. I want to be in control. I wanna make _you_ feel good too.”

“Oh.” Tim’s face flushed a lovely shade of red. He then gently maneuvered them so that he was lying on his back and Jay was straddling his hips. The move caused Tim to slip out of Jay. Jay hissed at the loss, hating the feeling of being so empty so suddenly. “You’re so needy.” Tim teased.

Jay pouted at him from above, getting up on his knees and guiding his cock back into him. “I’ll show you needy.” He muttered. He got to work, bouncing up and down. “Oh, fuck…” The lewd sound of skin hitting skin going straight to his dick.

“Jay!” Tim cried out. His arms went up, hands laying face up near his face. His chest heaved, and Jay drank in all the beautiful sounds his partner was making. _Good thing we don’t have any neighbors tonight._ “Babe, please. _Please.”_

“Please what, Tim?” He asked haughtily, grinding his hips down slowly.

“Go faster, please just _go-“_ He broke off with a gasp as Jay leaned down and licked up to his ear, nibbling on it.

“Hmm, who’s needy now?” He smirked. “I thought you wanted to be a good boy, Tim. Making fun of your boyfriend isn’t very _nice.”_  He got back onto his haunches, lifting himself off Tim’s dick until just the tip was inside. It was difficult, but he forced himself to stay in that position. He wanted Tim to _beg._

“Sorry, Sorry.” Tim breathed out heavily. “I’ll be good, so good, baby. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“I want you to snap your hips up and match my pace. I want you to make me cum so hard that I see stars.”

“Yeah, yes, I’ll make you cum. I will, _please.”_

 _“Good boy.”_  Jay took Tim’s dick fast, much faster than before. He knew that his thighs would be aching tomorrow, but that didn’t matter now.

Tim moaned, deep and husky. He grabbed onto Jay’s hips and fucked up into him, balancing on his shoulders and his feet. The bed creaked, headboard smacking against the wall with every thrust.

 “Ah, ah, _ah_!” Jay grabbed his own neglected cock, stroking himself at the same grueling pace he was getting fucked at. “Shit! oh, yeah, oh, _fuck.”_  He felt his climax getting closer and closer.

“Jay, I’m gonna cum,” Tim’s voice was hoarse. “Fuck, seriously. I’m gonna, I’m gonna-!”

“Just wait, I’m about to, I’m almost _there_ ,” with a few more strokes, he was brought over the edge. With a broken sob, he came, cum shooting out onto Tim’s stomach and chest. His boyfriend continued to fuck him through his orgasm. “You fuck me so good, so perfect. Tim, Tim, _I love you.”_

Tim’s eyes went wide, breath hitching. He came hard, grinding up into Jay, his grip on his hips tight. A high-pitched moan escaped his lips, then another.

Jay collapsed down beside him, breathing hard. Tim sat up and tied off the used condom, then threw it into the trash. He laid back down, pulling Jay close to him by the waist. They held onto each other for a few minutes, just catching their breaths as well as basking in the afterglow.

“Tim?” Jay whispered, sounding apprehensive.

“Hmm?”

“I meant what I said. And if you don’t wanna say it back, for whatever reason, that’s okay. I just want you to know that.”

Tim turned onto his side, then gently caressed Jay’s side. “Honestly, it took me by surprise. I guess I just thought I’d end up being the first to say it.” he smiled affectionately. “I love you too.”

Jay wiggled happily, catching Tim’s lips with his. “Guess I have a few tricks up my sleeves.”

“Yeah, you do! You were holding out on me, Jay Merrick. You were all _dominating_ and shit. That was hot.” He peppered quick kisses all over Jay’s neck and chest.

“I don’t really know what came over me,” he chuckled. “But I liked it.”

“Me too.”

.   .   .

The two men eventually got up and showered together, cleaning up the mess they had made of each other. They quickly dressed and climbed back into bed. Snuggling close and murmuring sweet nothings, the two drifted into a peaceful slumber. Perhaps the next day won’t be as simple. It may bring terror into their minds. It may bring elongated creatures and hidden faces of masked men. But that night was just for them, and for the love between them. And to them, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys !! someone asked for a follow up fic of my last oneshot so here it is. Again, go easy on me, i don't usually write smut lol
> 
> also hmu on tumblr!! i'm realityrewind on there :^)


End file.
